


BITCHES AIN'T SHIT!!!!

by CrimzonWulf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Other, Short, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimzonWulf/pseuds/CrimzonWulf
Summary: This was a dumb fic that was inspired by a video I saw. Something about that video just screamed Grimmjow at me and I just had to write it.





	BITCHES AIN'T SHIT!!!!

Grimmjow walked outside in the freezing cold, a pot of boiling water in his hand. “I got me some hot water I boiled for about fifteen minutes,” he muttered to himself, carefully walking on the icy, frozen over ground.”It's so cold out, so I'm gonna throw this in the air and evaporate it. I wanna,” he paused, taking another breath. “I wanna see what this does,” he grumbled, still walking carefully over the ice. “Shit, it might not work, though,” he spoke, throwing the water out of the pot and into the air. 

The hot water immediately evaporated in the cold air, shocking the arrancar. “Holy shit, it did work! Daaam..!” he said in amazement, promptly before slipping and falling straight on his ass. “Ah, you fucking motherfucker!” Grimmjow growled. He yelled out in frustration before exclaiming, “BITCHES AIN'T SHIT!” He sighed, pulling himself up off the icy cold ground and picking up the pot he was holding before limping back inside.


End file.
